beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyber Perseus AD145WD
Cyber Perseus AD145WD is a Beyblade in the Delta Triangle. He is owned by Carmer in the first few four chapters of the Delta Triangle. It then evolves into Galaxy Perseus U:TD. Facebolt: Perseus The Face Bolt depicts "Perseus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Perseus was a Greek hero who slayed the Medusa,escaped the Gorgons and saved the princess, Andromeda from a sea monster sent by the Greek God of Sea, Poseidon. Despite it representing Perseus, the design showcases the helmet of a Roman gladiator with the name, "Perseus" beneath it, while on a purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Perseus Perseus is unlike any other Energy Rings, in that it does not contain any plastic which may block the prongs on left and right-spin Launchers from attaching. Due to this, it gives it the ability to spin both left and right unlike most Beys which are only right-spin. Just like the L-Drago series, Perseus can be rotated 180 degrees to change between two modes, "Defense Mode" and "Counter Mode". There are three protrusions resulting in a triangle-like design. This is a redesign of the original Perseus Energy Ring. It resembles Aries but it is able to be rotated 180 degrees, causing two modes. It has the same names as Gravity Perseus' two modes. It is shiny purple. Fusion Wheel: Cyber The shape and appearance is similar to that of the original Pegasus wheel and Storm Pegasus's energy ring . Unfortunatly it is not as good as the Pegasus Wheel because of Cyber being too light for a strong attack. The main shape of Cyber consists of three wing like forms, which are used for considerable Smash Attack. The wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. The slightly jagged end of each of the three wing like forms that Cyber consists of are well suited for Smash. Cyber is a good fusion wheel for attack, and has been able to defeat Lightning. Cyber is best suitable for attack types, nothing else. The cyber on this beyblade is painted red and can can be scratched off during battle unlike the Legend Version, it is left grey. This wheel can be used for attack customisations such as Cyber Pegasis 100RF. Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 Armor Defense 145 is shaped like a head of a funnel, all round with edges lining the sides all around. Despite its name, it is overshadowed by other Defense Tracks such as 230 and Gravity Ball 145, as being heavily light when comapred to 230 and small in comparison to Gravity Ball 145 which will not absorb hits as well as 230. Despite this, it is well suited for Stamina, because of its outward weight distribution. It is like a shield for Perseus. It is the third highest Track along with its variants. It is commonly used for Stamina types because of its round shape. Performance Tip: Wide Defense ide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more balance. It has more stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therfore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. WD goes extremely well with Twisted Tempo because of Twisted Tempo's unbalance. WD's wide shape would help in keeping the bey stable. WD has the most stamina out of all the defense performance tips Special Moves *'Dark Saber: '''Cyber Perseus first finishing move. Small beams of light shoot from Perseus' Fusion Wheel and hit opposing Bey. *'Metal Warrior Smash:' Cyber Perseus second finishing move. It causes Perseus to move rapidly around the stadium and hit the opponent repeatedly. *'Cyber Space Death Call:' Cyber Perseus first Special Move. It causes dark energy to pour from Cyber Perseus and fill the stadium. It also has strong winds and lightning strikes inside that can effect opponent. This causes the opponent to not be able to see and also gives Perseus the chance to knockout the opponent. *'Destroy Delta Force:''' Cyber Perseus second Special Move. It causes dark energy to pour from Cyber Perseus and fill the stadium. This causes the opponent to not be able to see and also gives Perseus the chance to knockout the opponent. Category:The Delta Triangle Category:Team Delta Triangle